turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Woodrow Wilson
Thomas Woodrow Wilson (1856—1924), was the twenty-eighth President of the United States. A leading intellectual of the Progressive Era, he was elected on the Democratic ticket in 1912. He proved highly successful in leading a Democratic Congress to pass major legislation. He was narrowly re-elected in 1916, and his second term centered on World War I, as he asked for a declaration of war against Germany in 1917. After the war, Wilson developed a plan known as the Fourteen Points, which he hoped would prevent another conflict on the scale of the late World War. However, Wilson's declining health and his unwillingness to compromise with his political rivals insured that his plans would never be implemented domestically. Moreover, his hope that the United States would henceforth be a global defender of democratic principles abroad, and that colonialism would decline, was met with condescension from the country's foreign allies. Woodrow Wilson in The Man With the Iron Heart Diana McGraw harkened back Woodrow Wilson's stated goal that World War I would be the war to end all wars when she began calling for the withdrawal of American forces from Germany after World War II Woodrow Wilson in Southern Victory Woodrow Wilson served as the ninth President of the Confederate States from 1910-1916, and led the country at the beginning of the Great War. When Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated in 1914, President Wilson affirmed the CSA's commitment to the Quadruple Entente, describing the conflict between Austria-Hungary and Serbia as a case of oppression of a smaller nation by a larger one. In his speech rallying the nation to war, Wilson reminded the Confederate people of the importance of Britain and France to the CSA's birth and continued survival. He called upon the C.S. to stand with its allies against the "tyrannical" Germany and the "bitter" United States, reminding the crowd that the U.S. had followed a "dark" path, and that it was the CSA's duty to be a continuing source of freedom for the world by entering the war. Wilson clung to his idealistic view of the war for the remainder of his term. He sincerely believed that the Entente and the CS in particular represented "civilization" and "progressivism" against "oppression", a view he shared with Anne Colleton during an impromtu visit to her plantation, Marshlands. He was pained by the price in lives such a defense needed, but paid it readily. By the middle of 1915, the Great War, expected to be over by the previous Christmas, had settled into a bloody stalemate all over the globe. With a few months before the C.S. presidential elections, Wilson was now a lame-duck. He continued to rally the Confederate people, but he also began campaigning for his Vice President, Gabriel Semmes, the Whig presidential candidate. By this time, certain quarters were of the opinion that Wilson had not prosecuted the war as vigorously as he could have. Wilson left office in 1916. Semmes was elected, and just over a year later, the Great War ended with the CSA's defeat. Wilson had retired to relative obscurity, privately anguished by his country's defeat at the hands of U.S. President Theodore Roosevelt, with whom Wilson shared a passionate and mutual hatred. Ironically, the two died within months of each other. He was buried Richmond, and remembered with a certain fondness by later generations of the C.S. Trivia Wilson was a staunch temperance man. At the christening of the ship Fort Sumpter in 1915, Wilson made a point of telling the crowd that the champagne bottle he broke against the ship's hull was not filled with champagne. Category:Americans Category:Authors Category:Confederates Category:Democrats Category:Educators Category:Historical Figures Category:Lawyers Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Characters Category:Members of the Confederate States Whig Party Category:Presidents of the Confederate States Category:Presidents of the United States (OTL) Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:State Governors Category:Presbyterians